In the past, a technique called HDR (High Dynamic Range) rendering in which the dynamic range of an image is extended in photographing of the image has been known.
As such a technique, for example a technique has been proposed in which light receiving elements different in the sensitivity are provided and the dynamic range is extended by combining plural images obtained by photographing by each of these light receiving elements (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2).
Furthermore, a technique in which the dynamic range is extended by combining an image obtained through long-time exposure and an image obtained through short-time exposure and a technique in which the dynamic range is extended by providing additional capacitance for a light receiving element to increase the amount of charge that can be accumulated have also been proposed.
Moreover, there is also a technique in which, instead of only providing light receiving elements different in the sensitivity, the sensitivity ratio that is insufficient with only the sensitivity difference between these light receiving elements is supplemented by controlling the exposure time of the light receiving elements.